


Восточный ветер

by eivalance



Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance
Summary: Восточный ветер унесет тебя с собой, не спросив и позабыв, что ты герой.
Series: Works in Russian / Работы на русском [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815691





	Восточный ветер

**Author's Note:**

> В 2014 году я тоже писала стихи!
> 
> Перенос со старого аккаунта на фикбуке. 2014 год - тайминг третьего сезона. Шуточки Майкрофта про то, что восточный ветер унесёт Шерлока. Тогда мне казалось, что восточный ветер - это метафора для общества, которое ненавидело Шерлока в конце второго сезона. Метафора для страданий, которые он прошёл и которые его однажды сломают.
> 
> Перечитав, я поняла, что самая непонятная строчка - это "выбрось это в вой". Здесь под воем имеется в виду то, что иногда Шерлок так пронзительно играл на скрипке, что казалось, будто он плачет или воет на луну. То есть "выбрось это в вой" = "поиграй на скрипке".

Притворись ещё разочек мертвецом,  
Задохнись от боли, крови, злобных слов,  
Повернись к могиле взглядом и лицом.  
Вдох и шаг вперед - в конце концов,  
Мир не терпит выживших всерьёз.

Сквозь глаза прозрачных острых псов,  
Разорвись без сил на части. Ты готов.  
Время смоет с кожи белой кровь.  
Если хочешь, мы пойдём тобой,  
Даже когда кончится песок часов.

Восточный ветер унесет тебя с собой,   
Не спросив и позабыв, что ты герой.  
Если страшно - выбрось это в вой:  
На высоких нотах бешеный бемоль  
Разобьет окно, как выстрел по прямой.


End file.
